


Assumptions

by NYS30



Category: Chicago PD (TV), FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Brief mash up of FBI and Chicago P.D, But I Love Them, F/M, Fraternization? We don't know her, Gen, Hailey come back!, Ruzek and Atwater being themselves, Speculation of a relationship, They stupid together, yall aint slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: AKA: 4 people that assumed Kristen and Jubal had something going on, and 1 person that knows for sure
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head shortly after the crossover aired, and I kinda forgot about it until now.

1.O.A Zidan

O.A spotted it fairly early on.

Even though there were plenty of analysts around at any given moment, ASAC Valentine tended to interact with one in particular, Agent Chazal. Often communicating through a shorthand that was all their own, they were a formidable pair. O.A was somewhat perplexed by the fact that nobody seemed put out by it at all. Granted, it wasn't overt favoritism, more like the two just naturally gravitated towards each other.

Time and time again he was struck by how well they seemed to flow together. Jubal only had to say a thought out loud, and Kristen would have her fingers flying over the keyboard in no time. Likewise, whenever Kristen had information to share, she only had to either raise her hand or call out Jubal's name and he would be by her side in an instant.

They were always acutely aware of the other, and it didn't stop at the office either, O.A noticed. When they were working the bombing case and it was discovered that the final bomb was in a convention center, the words "Kristen was giving a speech there" were barely out of Ellen's mouth before Jubal was whipping out his phone to call Kristen.

That was when O.A stopped being surprised at their relationship. He was still the new kid on the block, and he didn't think it would endear him to people if he went around speculating about his new coworkers.

If nobody else was concerned, then who was he to make waves?

~~~~

2\. Dana Mosier

Dana was a profiler, a fairly proficient one, if she had anything to say about it.

She studied people's minds and body language for a living. So she wasn't surprised in the least when Kristen's request to switch to field training came across her desk. She's watched the young analyst over time, and it's become increasingly obvious that she wants to do more than just sit behind a desk. The few times the job has taken her outside of the JOC, Kristen has come back beaming with pride and antsy for the chance to do more.

Dana is a profiler, which means she also doesn't miss the furtive glances and secret smiles that Kristen shares with her ASAC. In the beginning, Dana thought it was merely a crush that would rectify itself. Kristen was never obvious about it, in fact, if you weren't looking for it, you would have missed it altogether.

Dana however, was trained to see things that most people miss. Which is why she was able to see that the younger agent wasn't exactly alone in her feelings. Jubal wasn't the easiest person to read sometimes, especially when it comes to revealing his true feelings, but it was clear as day (to Dana at least) that he was carrying a similar torch for Kristen.

It started small, little touches here and there, that graduated to caresses and lingering hands. More than once, Dana has had to clear her throat to get either one's attention when they were talking. If left to their own devices, the two would go off in their own world, leaving the rest of the office counting down the minutes until they remembered they weren't alone.

Fraternization was frowned upon, and a junior agent dating their direct supervisor was absolutely against the rules. As she picked up the phone to make a call to a friend of hers at the academy, Dana hoped they both remembered that fact before jumping into anything.

3\. Stuart Scola

~~~

Jubal's call came at the right time for Stuart. He had been looking for a change from his current office, and getting the chance to work with his old friend was always a plus. He met Jubal the night before he was scheduled to start, just to catch up outside of the workplace. The other man was very candid with his descriptions of Stuart's soon to be coworkers.

So candid that Stuart wasn't even sure if Jubal noticed how his expression, hell his whole body, changed when talking about one of the analysts. Correction, former analyst turned field agent, fresh out of the academy. Stuart listened as Jubal rambled on about her talents and how he was sure she'd make a great agent with the proper training. When Jubal took a break, Stuart raised an eyebrow and asked if there was anything else that he needed to know. Jubal honestly looked confused as he said no, and Stuart left it there.

Until the next day when he got to see it in action for himself.

Stuart had been there for the entirety of Jubal's marriage to his ex-wife, and in all that time he had never seen his friend as smitten as he was now. He lost count of the many times Jubal's eyes went to Kristen first whenever she and Stuart briefed Jubal on any updates on a case. He was constantly in her space, or looking for a way to make physical contact. And the worst thing was, Stuart didn't think he was aware of it.

He didn't think either one was aware of it.

Stuart had briefly been concerned that the younger agent would be uncomfortable with the older man's advances, but that was put to rest the more he observed the two. Kristen was just as smitten as Jubal, although neither made a move one way or the other. Stuart was contemplating broaching the subject with Jubal when Kristen was stabbed.

Outwards, there was no grand show of distress, but Stuart knew he was a wreck. The appearance of the band around his wrist was proof of that. The last time he'd seen it was when Jubal was going through his divorce and was fighting the urge to drink. Stuart kept an eye on Jubal while they waited for word on Kristen, the last thing their office needed was to have their ASAC relapse.

When the news came down that Kristen would make a full recovery, Stuart was relieved for a myriad of reasons. Mostly because Kristen would be okay, but also because he was sure Jubal would have taken the loss extremely hard.

Fraternization rules be damned, Stuart hoped they would take the second chance that they both had been given.

~~~

4\. Emily Ryder

Stepping in to fill the hole of a fallen agent was never easy.

Especially when the agent that you're replacing is still in the hospital fighting for her life. There had been many times that Emily cursed her habit of speaking before thinking, but never so much as in that moment when she called herself "the new Kristen". Luckily, her momentary gaffe was overlooked by the ASAC striding through to announce a new case.

Now this, she could do. Work had always come easy to her.

Throughout her first case, Emily kept her mouth shut and her eyes open in regards to the absent agent. A first rate analyst was the agreed upon consensus, and a potential loss to the JOC as a whole if she didn't pull through. The words were always spoken in a whisper, as if speaking them out loud would give weight to their fears and allow them to manifest.

The mood in the office was productive but somber as they worked the case, led by an ASAC who clearly had other things on his mind. There were numerous times where Emily witnessed him snapping a band that rested on his wrist. She didn't get the correlation between the wrist band and Kristen until Isobel announced that Kristen would make a full recovery. As the whole office cheered, she watched as Jubal let out a shaky laugh and flick the band into the trash.

She thought that she had a grip on the inner workings of the office, but all that had to be thrown out the window when Kristen came back. There was the usual welcome back hugs from Stuart and O.A as well as the rest of her fellow coworkers, but Emily quickly noticed that no matter where Kristen went in the office, Jubal was never too far behind.

She'd seen Jubal give a pat on the back here, and a fist bump there. Hell, he'd even nudged her once or twice, but that was small potatoes compared to Kristen. If she happened to be anywhere in his orbit, chances are he'd find a way to touch her, no matter how small the gesture. It soon became a common occurrence to see them huddled close together looking at something on her monitor. Even though it would have been nothing at all to throw it up onto one of the big screens.

She wondered if they ever realized how obvious they were. Because it was very much a "they" situation. As much as Jubal sought out Kristen's form, she did much of the same. The way she called Jubal's name didn't come across as boss and subordinate, it felt more like a couple that happened to work together.

Emily wasn't going to ask the question that flashed across her mind every time she happened upon them, she didn't think she'd get a straight answer anyways.

~~~~  
+1 Hailey Upton

"You sure you can get your FBI buddies to help?" Adam asked again.

"Yes, I spoke with them and they've agreed to help." Hailey rolled her eyes, "Why don't you and Atwater go run down your lead, Kim and I are good here."

"Nah, Halstead's out doing that." He pulled up a chair on Hailey's right side, "I've never seen a Fed actually being helpful, this is a once in a lifetime kinda thing."

"Okay, if you're gonna stay, don't say stuff like that. They're going out of their way to help us, and besides, O.A isn't bad for a Fed."

"OA?" Ruzek snickered, "What, they don't do actual names in New York?"

"It's short for Omar Adom." A voice came through the line a few seconds before the screen came to life. "To answer your question, yes we do actual names here, for example, my name is Agent Chazal, and you are?"

"Ruzek….Adam, I mean Detective Ruzek." Hailey lowered her head to hide her smile at his fumbling. Adam had a big mouth, and loved to run it, but he was harmless. It just took some people a while to get used to him.

"Nice to meet you Detective Ruzek." Kristen gave him a tight lipped smile before her gaze shifted to the left, and her smile became warmer, more welcoming. "Nice to see you again, Hailey." She hadn't spent much time with the other agent, but the short time she did, Hailey was impressed with her dedication and thoroughness.

"Hey now." Hailey heard Atwater lean forward in his seat to get a closer look.

"Kristen, hi." Hailey decided to ignore the peanut gallery on her end and hoped Kristen would do the same. "O.A not around?"

Kristen shook her head, "Maggie's undercover op ended today, O.A was a part of the take down team, so he's in debriefing."

"Well, thanks for agreeing to help. Sorry to intrude on your Friday night."

"No problem, I didn't have anything going on anyway." She said with a shrug. There was a cough off screen, prompting Kristen to shoot a look in that direction before focusing her attention on the screen in front of her. "I've looked over the parameters you sent and I think I found what you were looking for."

The rest of the call was spent going over the data that Kristen collected, and trying to keep Ruzek and Atwater under control. During a break when Kristen had to go and retrieve something, Kevin had asked if Kristen was married, or seeing anyone. Hailey didn't know the answer to either, and when Kim had helpfully pointed out the fact that she wore no ring, nor had any plans on a Friday night, he had taken it as a sign that she was single. Ruzek had, unfortunately, decided to act as Kevin's wing man, and kept trying to veer off into personal tangents.

While Hailey was sure Kristen was sorry that she'd ever agreed to help after the third time Atwater was shot down when asking about her personal life, her reticence to give a straight answer sparked something in her memory. A few times after a comment made by either Adam or Kevin, Kristen would deflect and look just off screen. Initially Hailey thought she was just looking away, but she was fairly sure the agent's gaze went to the same spot each time.

The call was wrapping up, having completed the work related portion, they were just talking at this point.

"I don't know about that." Kim was shaking her head in denial, "I need my pizza to have some weight to it."

"Come to New York, we'll change your mind." Kristen promised.

"Or you could come to Chicago." Kevin jumped in, "Can't go wrong with an authentic Chicago Dog. I know all the best spots."

Another cough was heard off screen, and Hailey took her chance on her hunch,"You okay there, Agent Valentine?" She asked wryly.

There was a beat of silence before Kristen let out a bark of laughter and scooted to the side to allow another person to slide into view. "Detective Upton." He nodded at Hailey, "I'm fine, thanks."

Seeing them side by side solidified the thought in Hailey's mind. No wonder Kristen wouldn't, or rather couldn't, clarify her relationship status, not when she was with someone that was not only in her chain of command, but effectively her boss. Looking at the two right now, how at ease they were around each other, it wasn't a recent thing. Hailey ended the call wishing them both a good night and neither corrected her assumption.

Kim turned to her with her eyebrows raised, "Oh."

Hailey nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
